12 Days Before Christmas
by Narusaku1357
Summary: NaruSaku Holiday Contest Entry! Wish me luck! Naruto and Ino plan on giving Sakura presents every day until Christmas Eve. But what will be the last gift?


**_~12 Days _before_ Christmas~_**

* * *

.

.

_~On the Twelfth day before Christmas…._

.

,

She watched cross eyed as her breath came into view in the cold, icy night. It fascinated her slightly: the fog that rose from her mouth when ever she'd breathe out. It reminded her of smoking, but that only gave your mouth a bitter, hot, and awful taste. This gave her a cold, exciting, and shaking feeling down to the bone. She liked it. Just like the sound of his voice: loud, unsophisticated, and somewhat annoying while still having the slightest bit of wisdom deep down within it. That was Naruto for you. She blushed as a smile crept to her lips. She hadn't thought about him in awhile. In fact, that was probably the first time she had since he left the week before for a solo mission, besides every night standing at the gate: waiting for him. The smile faded as she remembered that he hadn't returned yet. She only hoped that nothing bad – death, injuries, anything – could have happened to him.

A cold breeze swept by and brushed Sakura's pink bangs away from her face. The breeze soon turned her nose red so her cheeks weren't the only red features visible. She reached up and pulled up the snow cloak she wore to cover her neck a little more. The pinkette didn't have many things to wear during that cold season. The only thing she could find was her snow cloak that she'd wear on cold missions. People probably would take one look and assume she was going to leave on a mission soon. But she wasn't leaving. Not until after Christmas; which from that moment was only twelve days away.

"Yo! Forehead! What you doing all the way over here?"

Sakura blinked her cold eyes and turned her head to the right slightly, only to see the blond girl she always called Pig. Ino Yamanaka: the blond shopping addict that worked in her family's flower shop. She as well was a Sasuke fan-girl back when they were kids. But now – just like Sakura – she has moved on. This didn't mean the name calling or rivalry stopped. They both still competed in many things and the names "Pig!", "Piggy!", "Forehead!", and "Billboard brow!" were still shouted between the two at moments.

"Hey Ino" Sakura greeted – discarding the "Pig" name for now – with a small smile as her friend approached. The snow shuffled up as the other medic stopped only inches away from the pinkette. It lightly toppled upon Sakura's already cold toes. "I'm watching the snow fall like I do every night" She then muttered through her blue lips. Blue from the coldness that was the winter night of Konoha. Ino giggled.

"Yeah sure whatever" Ino mumbled as she fixed her long purple scarf. "I know what you're doing here" She then said; gaining Sakura's full attention. "So…he still isn't home is he?" Sakura only blinked. Ino got her. Sakura had been standing by the east gate every night not just to watch the snow fall upon the land of fire. But to greet Naruto when he came home. He said to her that he'd come home during the night, and he'd make sure he'd come back through the same gate he left in. He just didn't know when exactly; making Sakura go every night since his departure.

Sakura sighed, making another cloud of fog rise from her cold and blue lips. "No he hasn't" She then answered the blond. Ino smiled with her own blue lips as Sakura looked back up with one of her own. "But he better be here before Christmas or I'm going to kill him" the pinkette joked. Both girls laughed at this as the white crystals from the sky lightly coated their hair and clothes; slowly taking them into coldness again.

Ino nodded. "Ok then" she then said as she brushed a bit of snow off her shoulder. "I'll be heading home now. To you know; actually spend time with my family!" The Yamanaka laughed as she begun to walk off while Sakura only stuck her tongue out; quickly retrieving it from the icy cold of winter. Sakura hadn't spent time with her mother much since Naruto's departure. She'd stay up almost all night waiting for her teammate to come home. So Ino saying that actually had a purpose.

"She better stop spending so much time out in the cold at night though…" Ino muttered to herself as she begun taking the crowded road towards her home. People, one at a time bumped into her after every other minute or so and just right when she was about to explode and yell, someone she really wasn't expecting ran into her at almost top speeds.

The hit, took both and her tackler off their feet and they both ended up running into a building's wall. The snow on the roof quickly failed to stable itself and fell upon both the blond heads below. Ino, as she's fixed her new sweater and scarf, sat up and shoved the snow away before raising a fist to yell at who it was but stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. "Naruto?" She asked as the blond boy sat up and wiped snow off his whiskered face. "Naruto?! Why are you here?!"

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he stood; knocking the small pile of snow to the side. "Sorry but Ino I think I live here—"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ino yelped as she stood as well; knocking over her side of the pile. Naruto – under his snow cloak – crossed his arms and gave her his infamous 'tell-me-now' look. "Aren't you supposed to be coming home in from the Eastern gate?! Sakura has been waiting there every night for you, you know?!"

"I know that" Naruto mentioned. He sighed, letting out a cold cloud of fog. "I had a rough time on my way to the East gate, so I came in through the West instead." His sapphire blue eyes looked in the direction Sakura and the East gate stood. "That's why I'm on my way over there. To tell her what happened" Ino only blinked as he looked at her again. He had several cuts on his face, and his cloak was torn and shredded in different places. The wild blond hair of his was also even more wild and dirty. She could only help but wonder what kind of mission he was sent on. "I know she probably missed me a lot so I'm goin—" an idea struck the shopaholic in a split second.

"Wait!" Ino interrupted as she grabbed the Uzumaki by the arm to pull him back. "Naruto! Do you have any idea how much she cares for you?!" She then yelped, making him raise a brow. He knew that Sakura had a crush on him but since Sasuke was still in the picture, he knew it probably wasn't a good idea to ask her out. Regardless, Naruto gave her a short nod. "Well I have this perfect idea!" She let go of his arm and held up a finger near her head; eyes closed. "Since it's twelve days until Christmas, and she doesn't know your home…" As the blond girl trailed off, she opened her eyes. "Let's give her presents on each day till the very last day"

"And what would the present on the last day be?"

Ino adopted a strange look. But being Naruto, he knew exactly what it meant. And when she leaned in to whisper in his ear the last present, his eyes widened. As soon as she pulled away she laughed. "Are you cold Naruto, or are you blushing?"

"I-I think I'm blushing…" Naruto muttered as the crowed behind began to die down. Then after a nice gulp he shook his head and held up both hands in disbelief. "Ino! You're going to get me killed with this!" He then yelped. "Sakura-Chan will beat me to kingdom come if I do tha—"

"No she won't!" Ino interrupted in a yell making him coward back. "Trust me Naruto." She then muttered. She looked in the direction her friend was and smiled before looking at him again. "I'll tell you what. All the presents can be your idea" She then said. "And the nice ones, you can buy yourself and I'll defiantly tell her it's not from me, but someone _special"_ Naruto lifted a brow.

"Special?"

Ino giggled with a small laugh and nod. "Yep!" She then answered. Then she opened her crystal clear eyes and smiled. "Now, Naruto. It's the twelfth day before Christmas. What twelve things are you going to give to her?" Naruto sighed and looked at the icy ground near his red toes. He had forgotten to wear his special boots for the winter missions and such.

His blue eyes caught sight of the snow that was once piled upon him and Ino. A small part of it had rolled and formed a small ball. He pointed to it and looked up. "Have a snowball fight. But you can only through twelve" He said to her with a goofy smile.

Ino raised a brow. "Do you not have any ideas?" She then asked him. Guilty, Naruto nodded and looked down in shame and she giggled once more. "Ok, twelve snowballs it is!" She reached down and scooped up a handful of snow with her gloved hands and pounded and rolled it into a ball. Then she looked up with a smile. "Ok, I'll go do this and you head home to rest up ok?" Naruto nodded after she said this. "I'll come over later and we can decide what to get for the eleventh day before Christmas."

Naruto laughed slightly and nodded. "Ok Ino! See ya!"

"Bye!" With her free hand, Ino waved the other blond off before looking at the snow ball in her right. She smiled. 'For a first, it actually isn't that bad.' She then thought. 'A snowball fight is always fun…' she looked up and turned left to make her way back over to the East gate. Sakura of course was still standing in place, staring at her foggy breath or the sky. She took a place in the same line as the pinkette but still far away. Then she slowly began inching her way closer.

Sakura looked down and in the corner of her eye she saw Ino slowly making her way over. She didn't even want to ask as she heard Ino begin to sing. "On the twelfth day before Christmas…" Ino muttered in the jingle's tune. "A friend gave to you—" She stopped herself and immediately threw the snowball in Sakura's face. "Twelve snowballs to that large forehead!"

Sakura wiped the snow off her face; letting it fall to the ground and coat her toes a little more. "Oh so that's why you came back huh?!" She growled as she knelt down. She scooped up her own handful of snow and shaped it. "Well two can play at that game! PIG!" She threw the ball as hard as she could possibly throw it without actually setting it aflame and immediately they both began a snowball fight. Soon though Ino ran out of her limit. She threw twelve snowballs just like she promised, and even though Sakura was still throwing them at _her_ she was still going to keep that promise and not let herself throw anymore.

.

.

_~On the Eleventh day before Christmas…._

.

.

Of course Ino could see her breath that morning as she waited outside Naruto's door. It was nearly noon and the weather was still freezing. Konoha had its moments. And speaking of being almost noon, Naruto should have been awake…so why did Ino knock so many times? She tried again and impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. But no answer other then a creak from the hall or a door from another floor opening. Then she heard footsteps, quickly charging up the steps; making her turn around. Naruto quickly jogged over with a box in his hand. It was a wooden box imprinted in a fine Sakura blossom design. She quickly recognized what it was. "You got her Lunch?" Ino asked as he stopped about a foot away from her. "In…a fancy bento box?"

"No…" Naruto muttered between his breaths. He was catching it, from all the running. If he and Ino's plan was going to work he had to make sure that Sakura didn't see him. Meaning he has to travel from one place to another as quickly and sly as possible. He stood up straight and handed it to her. "Well kinda…They're a special seasonal Dango that's being sold for quite a bit down the road" He told her as she opened it. He smiled and reached up to rub his red, cold nose as she counted each stick of Dango. "I ordered eleven, so there should be exactly that much in there. Sakura-Chan told me once that she liked Dangos, so it's perfect…right?"

"Yes of course!" Ino blurted out as she shut the box again. "I'll go give it to her right now!" She giggled slightly and leaned in with the same strange look on her face from before. "I'll even tell her it's from a "_Secret Admirer_" Naruto only rolled his eyes and prepared himself for his sarcasm.

"Wow that won't be obvious…"

"Ok fine maybe not that" Ino said as she stuck out her tongue. She walked around the other blond and started for the stairs that led to the snow covered streets of Konoha. "How 'bout a _Special_ someone? Or someone _else_…other than me!?" She laughed even more, not in the least interested on what he had to say about it and immediately started down the snowy road that led to the hospital; a large smile plastered on her face.

* * *

The ticking of the hospitals clock was drowned out from the walking and talking of Doctors, nurses, and patients of all sorts. Sakura though, felt as if it was the only thing she _'could' _hear. It was beginning to get to her as she sat at the front desk, staring at the clipboard on the countertop. Her green eyes glanced over to the clock and she could feel herself glare. Lunch was coming and unfortunately she didn't have anything to eat. She had to leave as soon as lunch struck so she could actually buy one and eat it all during the break. If any precious time was lost she probably wouldn't be able to finish her lunch.

Sakura's finger began to tap the desk impatiently as she watched the red hand slowly make its way towards the twelve on the top of the round circle of numbers. Time seemed to go slower whenever she really wanted something. Her eyes narrowed sadly. 'Just like…Naruto…' she then thought. The pinkette sighed as her eyes left the clock and fell upon the board again. "I guess I'll just skip lunch today—"

"Think again Forehead!"

The medic ninja gasped as the blond from the night before was suddenly at the desk. Sakura then blinked as she watched Ino set a black and gold bento box down in her eye's view. "This here is your next gift…" Ino then muttered as Sakura took it. "On the eleventh day before Christmas…someone '_special_' gave to you…" Ino trailed off as the pink haired girl opened the bento box to reveal the inside. "Eleven seasonal Dangos."

"Wow! I've always wanted to try this kind!" Sakura blurted as she set the lid down. Then the words '_someone special'_ finally came to her ears. Just as she went to take a bite, she looked up and glared at the forehead. "Pig…who do you mean by someone '_special_' exactly?" she then asked. Ino opened her eyes as her head rested in her palm and shrugged.

"Can't tell ya"

The green of Sakura's eyes seemed to darken after Ino's answer. She didn't like guessing games and Ino doing this just activated the exact game board. But as soon as the first Dango piece was in her mouth, all anger melted away and she sunk into her chair in delight. Ino smiled. "I'm guessing you like them?" She asked. Sakura made a small whimpering sound that indicated that she liked them and Ino took her head away from her hand to stand up straight. "They paid a lot of money to get you those, better be grateful later" and with that, Ino was out of the hospital just as Sakura asked,

"Wait! Who was it?!"

.

.

_~On the Tenth day before Christmas…_

.

.

That morning it was Ino who had the idea of what to get Sakura. Naruto helped though. She and Naruto discussed for a very long time that instead of just ten kind smiles that she should give her nine throughout the day and then give her something else later as the tenth gift. Finally Ino came to conclusion that she'd actually smile sweetly at Sakura nine times and later, since she remembered that Sakura didn't have a sweater, she'd go ahead and buy her one. Of course though, Naruto offered to help pay for it but Ino only ignored his offers and left the apartment as soon as she could.

'It's weird though…' Ino thought as she walked down the snowy road; hand held up to lightly rub her chin. 'It's going to freak her out now that I think about it…' she looked up and saw the pinkette walking away from her apartment. The blond medic gulped and rubbed her gloved hands together. 'Ok Ino this is it. Just smile at her nine times and spend time with her. Then later, buy her a new sweater…' Her crystal blue eyes widened as Sakura's green eyes met them. At that moment exactly…Ino was now stuck with the pinkette. There was no turning back whatsoever.

"Hey Ino" Sakura greeted as she waved to her friend; walking over with a smile. Ino's eyes narrowed a she began to put on the kindest and friendliest smile she could think of. Sakura immediately stopped walking and tilted her head to the side. Ino hadn't smiled like that at her since they were children still in the early days of the academy. Something had to be up. "Um…are you ok Ino?"

"Of course I am!" Ino yelped as her smile faded into just a laughing smile. Then she shrugged before shoving her gloved hands into her pants pockets. "I felt like…we should hang out today and shop for Christmas…what do you think?" She then asked. As she said this she checked off in her mind that she only had eight more friendly and kind smiles to go that day.

Sakura tilted her head to the side again. 'Ino…' she began in thought. 'Wants to go…Christmas shopping with me…?' she immediately shook her head like trying to erase the comment from her mind; brushing off some snow that had fallen lightly on the top of her pink head, then looked up with a small but odd smile. "Um, sure Ino. Why not?"

"Sweet!" Ino yelped, before covering her mouth with her long dark purple scarf. "Let's head down to the Christmas shop down the road" She then said as she turned around. Sakura nodded and jogged to catch up with the blond and they both began down the road together. "You know, I heard they have practically anything and everything there" Ino muttered through the scarf. Sakura glanced over in the corner of her eye and waited for her to continue. Ino reached up and pulled the scarf down to give Sakura another one of her '_really_' friendly smiles; thus confusing Sakura again. "Maybe you could get something for Naruto while you're there" Ino then said as she mentally marked that she had seven more to go.

Sakura blushed and looked away; completely forgetting about Ino's odd behavior. The pink haired medic wanted to get him something but she had no idea 'what' exactly. He wasn't that picky of a guy so it shouldn't have been hard to get him something, but that's what made it all that harder to choose. She didn't even know if he'd be home in time to even _'receive' _a gift for Christmas from her. The pinkette stopped walking and stared at the ice cold ground below. The snow slowly created a new layer and got thicker and taller just at her feet as she thought about what to get him.

Ino noticed her friend stop and turned around about a meter ahead. Sakura looked upset, and if not, at least slightly troubled. 'Probably thinking of what to get him no doubt…' She then thought as she walked over to the pinkette. She set a hand on Sakura's shoulder; making her look up with slightly sad green eyes. "Don't worry Sakura" Ino said, putting on the special smile. "I'll help you look for something to get him ok?" after saying this Ino once again mentally checked off that she had six more smiles to go. Then Sakura nodded and they both walked to the medium sized Christmas store together and side by side.

* * *

During that whole day of shopping, Sakura caught sight of Ino giving her many of the same strange smiles. She found it odd and began counting. But only got five counted by the time she found something that she knew Naruto would love. Naruto had a snow coat. He even had a nice orange and black jacket and a red and black sage coat that he kept clean and healthy in his apartment. But she knew that he didn't have a sweater to wear during times to relax inside by a warm cozy fire during a snowy night. The sweater she found was just perfect for him. A black turtle neck with the edges a light orange. It didn't exactly fit the Christmas theme but it was Naruto. The most unselfish and not picky guy she knew. He wouldn't care. Especially if it was a present from her.

Ino approached the counter with a magenta colored sweater and set it down while Sakura looked at the size of the sweater she decided for Naruto. The cashier rang up the price which was better than Ino thought It'd be and she paid before walking back over to the pinkette. She had given her nine smiles and the sweater inside the bag was now the tenth gift. Sakura glanced over and held up the black and orange sweater that she confirmed to be Naruto's size. "What do you think Ino? Will he like it?"

"Of course he will" Ino answered as Sakura set it down to fold it back up. Then Ino adopted a strange perverted look as she waddled up to Sakura's side. "He'll get to wear it when the two of you cuddle by the fire later" The blond then said as she elbowed her friend playfully in the arm. Sakura couldn't help but blush for the millionth time that snowy day as her mind drifted off to the scene of her and the blond, which she had been falling for, sitting in front of a fire place, both talking and laughing as they drank eggnog or hot chocolate together. A smile slowly crept to her face as she imagined them kiss gently on the lips before cuddling even more on his small couch. Naruto's smile looked like he was the happiest man on earth. Then her smile faded.

'But…will that ever…even come true?'

"Yo, Sakura you ok?" Ino muttered as the pinkette dazed off into space. She reached over and swung her hand in front of Sakura's face and the girl immediately looked back up and over. "Are you ok? I didn't say anything wrong…did I?" Sakura shook her head.

"No Ino. I was just thinking"

"Oh ok" Ino muttered with a nod. Then she smiled again and reached into the bag. "Then I guess I can say: On the tenth day before Christmas, your best friend gave to you…" She trailed off and looked up before winking. "Nine _'really_' kind smiles and…" She pulled out the sweater and handed it to the pinkette. "A new sweater!"

"So that's why you were smiling at me like that so much today…" Sakura muttered as she looked at the sweater. It looked just like the one she was going to get Naruto, just full magenta colored with white lines on the edges. "Thanks a lot Ino…" A smile spread across her face and she looked at the blond in front of her; blushing. "I guess, when Naruto and I are cuddling, he won't be the only one wearing a new sweater"

"Now you got it!" Ino laughed with a wink. Sakura laughed along and set the sweater back in the bag. Then she grabbed the one she was going to buy for the other blond she knew and walked over to the cashier to do so. Ino leaned on one of the posts in the store and smiled a real one. 'They're so cute…' she then thought as the cashier but the sweater into a bag. 'I really hope this works out like I want it to'

.

.

_~On the Ninth day before Christmas…_

.

.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled as she walked into the other blond's apartment. For the past couple days, she had been just walking right in so they could plan their gifts together. Or mostly _'his'_ gifts. "I'm here! So if you're awake, get down here!" She unwrapped her neck and set the scarf and her sweater down on a chair in his kitchen. Then her eyes caught sight of a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the counter. She smiled and made her way over to observe them. She even noticed a white scarf folded next to the vase and as she went to count how many flowers there were, a voice rang in the doorway.

"Those are the next gift"

Ino nodded and looked over to the other blond. He was still in his black T-shit and boxers, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes before yawning. "Oh geez Naruto, go put something on will you?" Ino then growled before walking over to shove him back in the direction of his room. He yawned a simple 'yeah, yeah' after and was soon gone into his room to put pants on. Then Ino turned around to observe the flowers. "They look like Cherry Blossoms…" she muttered before walking back over to observe a little more. "Just…lighter…"

"No. They're Ume blossoms. But the ones that grow during winter" Naruto muttered as he walked in; now wearing a pair of pants. "I snuck out last night and picked eight" he then said as Ino looked at his legs to make sure of the orange clothe he wore regularly. Then she watched him grab the scarf and hold it up. "And then, I bought this scarf. When you give them to her, the scarf should be wrapped around the flowers ok? And that's her nine gifts of the day" He put on his usual goofy smile. "You know, from the '_special someone'_…"

"Alrighty" Ino giggled as she took the plum blossoms from the vase. He grabbed a towel and helped her dry the stems off after so the scarf wouldn't get wet. "So…why Ume blossoms and not Sakura…hmm?" She finally asked as he tied the scarf around the bouquet. His sapphire eyes glanced up and he gave her another large smile.

"Those are for later!"

* * *

Sakura peeked out of her door to see where Ino was. She knew that since she had been doing it for the past couple days that she wouldn't stop. The pinkette wondered what the ninth day's gift would be. But at the same time she kind of wanted to avoid it. She crawled out of the cold door wearing her brand new sweater and slowly shut the door behind her. 'All I have to do is get to the hospital and back. Then Ino probably won't find me—"

"On the ninth day before Christmas, someone special gave to you…"

Sakura yelped as soon as Ino came up from the side singing the Christmas melody. Then the pinkette sighed and rubbed her temples. Ino was coming no matter what she did. "Man…what is it this time—" She stopped herself when she realized that Ino said '_someone special'_ again. Now, she wanted to know. "What did they get now Ino?!"

"Eight beautiful winter Ume blossoms wrapped in a scarf!" Ino answered as she held up the bouquet. Sakura's eyes widened as she reached over and took the flowers from her friend. The fog of her breath lightly blew the plum blossom's petals as she looked carefully. "The flowers are for decoration and the scarf is to add to your sweater there." Ino then said as Sakura smiled even more. "Just think about the face Naruto will make when he sees you in all that new stuff. Can't wait…"

"Yeah~!" Sakura cooed as she smelt the blossoms. More blush came to her face when she imagined the look on the whiskered boy's face as soon as his beautiful sapphire blue eyes lied upon her. From that moment on, she was ready to get the gifts; hoping that they'd help with her and Naruto's reunion.

.

.

_~On the Eighth day before Christmas…_

.

.

Naruto blinked at the pile of books on his table. His chin rested on the cold surface while Ino looked at each one carefully. "You sure these are brand new?" She asked after awhile before looking over. The blond boy blinked and lazily made a gesture to confirm. "I mean, what if she already read these ones?"

"I'm sure she hasn't" Naruto muttered as he stood. "Sakura-Chan reads a lot of medic books to brush up on her knowledge" he then told her before reaching over to tap one of the books on the table. "These books were just published so I'm sure she hasn't read these ones yet. Besides, they're books…Sakura-Chan will read them anyway"

Ino sighed after he said this. He was right. The pinkette they got all the books for was a bookworm. She read and studied a lot. For Pete's sake, the girl's hobbies were playing Trivia and Memorization games! "Ok. Eight new medic books it is" Ino said with a nod. She grabbed the back pack next to the pile and they both started filling it with each book. Then, as Ino zipped it shut she looked up and smiled at her fellow blond. "You know, she really likes the gifts I've said that were from the '_special someone'_" She then told him. Naruto turned to face her before stepping out of the kitchen and smiled back; a small blush came to his face from thinking of the pinkette.

"That's really nice to know…Ino"

* * *

"Do you think you can guess what I got you this time?" Ino blurted as she followed the pinkette down the snowy road. Sakura adjusted her scarf and turned to face the blond fully; raising a brow in response. "OK…on the Eighth day before Christmas, your best friend gave to you…" Ino trailed off as she took the backpack off and set it on the ground; implanting a spot in the snow. Sakura knelt down as the blond zipped it open and as soon as the first book was taken out, her green eyes were wide and her smile could be seen rising from behind the white scarf. "Eight brand new medical books for you to study off of"

"Wow Ino Thank you!" Sakura yelped as she snatched up the closest book. She flipped the cover open and flipped through the pages. Then she noticed something odd and looked at Ino again. "Ino…were these just published?! How in the world—"

"That '_Special someone'_ got them for you" Ino answered before the pinkette could finished her question. A cloud of breath rose from Sakura's lips as she stood before the blond in near awe. "So I guess I should have said…On the eighth day before Christmas, someone special gave to you…"

"How did _'they'_ get them?"

"Beats me" Ino said with a shrug before fixing her scarf. "Just be grateful and thank them later ok?" She then said as she turned to walk away. Sakura once again was left trying to ask who it was but once again got no answer.

.

.

_~On the Seventh day before Christmas…_

.

.

The next day Ino and Naruto both were stumped on what to get the pinkette. They even went over the topic of _'why'_ they were actually doing that but Ino only yelled at him saying that she wanted it to work out for them both. He even did the stupid thing of asking if it was so she could have Sasuke all for herself. Let's just say he'll never ask that question again.

"How 'bout eggnog?" Naruto asked as he looked inside his small fridge. "I really like that stuff so I have tons of it…" He took out a carton and looked at the blond sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Sakura-Chan likes eggnog doesn't she? I saw her drinking it last Christmas"

"Oh she loves it too Naruto" Ino answered as she stood. She made her way over and took the carton from his hand. "How many do you have?" She then asked. Naruto shrugged and bent over to look inside the fridge again. He began counting as soon as he did as Ino looked at the expiration date. It wasn't bad, so that probably meant the rest was fine too. Then Naruto stood back up straight.

"I have like…nine cartons of it…"

"What?!"

"They aren't the big ones!" Naruto stammered as soon as he heard Ino's reaction. "They're the smaller ones. Like half size so really I have like four or so…" He then said before taking the now nearly crushed eggnog carton from the surprised girl's hand. "Maybe we should give her seven cartons." He then said as he set it back inside the fridge. He looked at Ino again and smiled. "She'd like that right?"

"Yeah…" Ino said as he started taking out the cartons. "How are we going to get them to her?" She then asked before looking around. "Won't they go bad?"

"Nah" Naruto answered before unzipping the back pack. "It's too cold outside for them to go bad before you can reach Sakura-Chan's place." He laughed as he began to put the cartons inside. "I'm pretty sure it's colder out there than it is in my fridge!" he then yelled before zipping the bag back up. He handed it to her and she threw it over her shoulders.

"Yeah ok. Like that'd ever happen." Ino muttered as she turned to leave. As soon as the door was open, the cold air rushed in and nearly swept her away. Her eyes widened and she already felt herself turning red and shivering from the cold. "Or maybe he's…right…"

* * *

"EGGNOG?!"

Ino nodded as her friend worshiped the back pack before her. She had already sung her little '_On the Seventh day before Christmas…_' melody and now Sakura was busy putting the cartons into the fridge. "Thank you so much Ino!" She yelped as she put the last one away. "Naruto loves that stuff!" She then said as she faced her friend again. "If that little '_cuddling_' scene ever comes true I'll have just enough eggnog to keep us both satisfied."

"Wow…you're really determined to get him to cuddle with you on Christmas huh?" Ino muttered before her lips took hold of the straw in her drink to slurp it up. Sakura nodded and looked down.

"Well yeah…" Sakura muttered. "Naruto…he's just been acting so different lately though" she then said. Ino raised a brow as the straw popped right out. "Before he left, he was just so calm and he didn't really smile. And he was ranting about on how he'd bring Sasuke home for me no matter what a lot more than he usually did—"

"So what!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked as she looked back up. Ino took another large gulp of her drink from the straw and let out a large sigh after taking it away.

"That doesn't mean he stopped caring about you" Ino said before setting the bottle down on the counter. "I used to never pay any attention to the guy Sakura, but I could always tell he had feelings for you. And even now…the way he looks at you…I'm sure he's thinking about drinking eggnog with you while wearing your guys' new sweaters, sitting by a fire, and cuddling during Christmas. And I'm sure he dreams about doing that every year. No matter what happens Sakura…that kid's love for you will most likely never die…" Ino sighed and took her drink in her hands again. "Face it. His love for you is as stubborn and as persistent as he is" After that said, Ino took one last '_victory_' sip before saying good-bye and leaving Sakura to blush and smile alone in her kitchen.

.

.

_~On the Sixth day before Christmas…_

.

.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he left a restaurant only to stop frozen in his tracks out in the winter cold. Sakura stood across the road and was talking to a woman who owned the shop. A smile was spread across her face and she was carrying a small bag of what looked like groceries. Naruto carefully leaned in and sniffed the freezing air. "Ramen?" He then muttered as he leaned back. "Why would she buy a couple packs of ramen? She doesn't eat it…does she?"

Quick as lightning, as Sakura glanced over, Naruto disappeared and landed on the roof of the restaurant he was just within. He only prayed that she didn't look up. His fingers turned red from the icy snow on the roof as he waited for Sakura to end her conversation with the shop owner across the road. When she finally did and left his sight, the blond sighed deeply. But this was a mistake. It caused his hand to slip and after hitting his chin on the rooftop, he slowly slid off and onto the snowy ground below; gaining people's attention. And just as he sat up, the pile of snow he dragged with him fell and buried him alive. He sat there for a moment and when the cold finally soaked in, he began to struggle to get out. Then he felt someone reach in and grab his arm before pulling him out.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ino I was—"

"Falling off buildings like that!" Ino interrupted as she jerked a finger in his face. "Sakura could have noticed and caught you, you know?!" She then scolded. Naruto sighed and nodded in defeat before the blond girl finally calmed down. "So, what were you doing outside of your apartment? Getting the sixth gift?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered shyly as he reached into his pocket. "Simple, but Sakura-Chan really likes that restaurant" he held out six different pieces of paper to the other blond with a large smile. Each the size of a regular grocery store coupon. "So I got her coupons for it"

"Wow nice thinking Naruto" Ino said as she folded them and set them in her pocket. "Ok, I'll go give them to her. You go do whatever and plan for tomorrow's gift" Naruto nodded with a salute and in an instant, was gone from her sight. Then, turning at the heel, Ino ran off to go catch up with the pinkette who was still on the same street she went to after leaving Naruto's scene. "Sakura wait up!" Ino called as she rounded the corner.

The said pinkette turned and looked over her shoulder to watch Ino make her way over, with her dark purple scarf flying around in the wind behind. "Oh Ino, have you come to give me my sixth gift?" Sakura then asked as the blond stopped about a meter in front of her to catch her breath.

"Yeah" Ino said between breaths. She then stood up straight and smiled with both crystal blue eyes shut. "On the sixth day before Christmas, your best friend gave to you…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out each coupon. "Six coupons to your favorite restaurant!"

"Wow!" Sakura yelped as she reached over and took the pieces of paper. She looked at each one and smiled a large one before looking back up. Then her smile faded. "Ino, why is it that you're doing all this for me again?" She then asked. Ino shrugged before sticking her gloved hands in her pockets and looking to the side.

"It's not just me you know" Ino muttered while glaring at the wall. "It was '_theirs'_ too…" She then said. Sakura once again raised a brow as the other person was mentioned. Who could it be she thought? All six days so far, Ino hadn't told her who it was. Maybe it was some kind of secret admirer. Maybe Rock Lee? Sakura shivered at the thought. She liked the guy and all, but he being her secret admirer while he was now all of a sudden in love with Tenten was just a bit weird.

"Just take them ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Uh…O-ok"

.

.

_~On the Fifth day before Christmas…_

.

.

Naruto yawned as he sat up in his bed early that morning. That day was probably going to be his favorite besides the first day before Christmas. That day was the day he was going to give Sakura five things. And he had picked out what he was going to get her the night before. That's mostly why he felt so tired at the moment, as he slipped out of the warmth that his blankets housed. As soon as his toes touched the cold surface of his floor, his feet retreated back to the blankets. 'Maybe…I'll wait for Ino…' He then thought as he lied back down. He let out another yawn and started to shut his blue eyes when the very blond girl's voice rang through his apartment.

"Naruto! I'm here!"

"Well that was quick" Naruto grumbled as he took the blankets off again. This time, when his feet touched the floor he endured and stepped out of the room to greet Ino in the small living room he owned. She was sitting on the couch looking at a vase on his small coffee table in front of her. "Ino" He said; gaining her attention. "This time…could you give those to her in the vase?" he then asked. Ino smiled and gave him a nod before standing.

"Yes Naruto. Of course I will."

* * *

Sakura let out her own yawn as she woke up in the early morning. She was usually up much earlier than that, but she slept in that day. The pinkette looked at her small clock and stretched in delight to learn that she wasn't late for work yet, then she stood up to get dressed. The room was cold almost as if the window was open the whole night, but when she looked, she saw that it was sealed shut. The pinkette sighed and left the room shaking her head.

She walked into the kitchen and made herself a piece of toast in her toaster and then walked over to the door to see if she got any mail or emergency notes from the Hokage. Though, when she opened the door, she found something she didn't expect till later on that day. A vase with five beautiful Winter Sakura Blossoms inside: a small note rested on one of the leaves.

Smiling, Sakura reached down, trying to ignore the freezing cold that was leaking in from the outside. When she had it in her hands she turned back inside and shut the door. Then she walked over to her kitchen counter and set the glass vase down before taking the note from the light green leaf that belonged to the paper white blossom. Then with a smile and blush appearing on her face, she read it over.

"_On the Fifth day before Christmas, someone special gave to you…Five Winter Cherry Blossoms!"_

Sakura, still blushing, set the note aside and took the vase into her hands once more. She walked away from the kitchen and entered her bedroom before setting it down right next to both her old and new Team 7 photos. "There…" She then said as her eyes fell upon the blond that was glaring at both Sasuke and Sai. "That fits in just perfect there…"

.

.

_~On the Fourth day before Christmas…_

.

.

"Do you think she'd need these?" Ino asked as Naruto handed her four scrolls. The whiskered boy nodded to her after she asked and she sighed before looking at them carefully. They were summoning scrolls. For weapons, medic supplies and anything else she might need. She could even use them to pack up extra clothes for overnight missions.

"Sakura-Chan lost her last one a couple weeks ago" Naruto said; breaking the silence. Ino looked up and nodded to him afterwards and then set them in a small bag. "I'm pretty sure, she'd love to get four back" He then said with a proud smile. "She is a very organized woman when it comes to that stuff right?"

"Yeah…I guess your right…" Ino muttered before letting out a small sigh. "Ok, then. I'll see you later" She waved him off and turned around to step out of the door before he could say anything else and made her way to the hospital to give the scrolls to her. "Naruto knows a lot about her…" Ino muttered as she kicked up the snow beneath her feet. "Has he really been around her that much? I…I think he knows more about her than I do…"

She stopped in the middle of the street and stared at the snow at her feet. He probably did know Sakura more than she did. But it only made sense. He and Sakura went on missions twenty four seven with each other. If not than at least much more than Ino and Sakura did. They got to spend much more time with each other.

Ino smiled.

She now understood why Sakura loved the guy all of a sudden. She spent so much time with the knucklehead that his ability to make '_All who stands before him, love him'_ finally worked on her. The blond smiled a little more and wiped the bottom of her nose with her sleeve before looking back up. "Al right! Let's get this over with!"

* * *

Sakura walked out of a patient's room saying her good-byes soon after a simple check up and shut the door. She looked down to reread the clipboard before setting it and the files down in the cubby next to the door. As soon as she turned around to walk back to the main desk, she caught site of Ino down the hall. "Oh hey Ino!" Sakura then called with a small wave. "It's day four before Christmas right?"

"Yup!" Ino answered as she skid to a stop in front of the pinkette. She held out the small bag and smiled. "And, on the fourth day before Christmas, your best friend gave to you, four new summoning scrolls!" Sakura gasped and took the bag away immediately.

"Did the '_special someone_' know I had none left?" Sakura asked after searching through the bag. Ino smiled and gave the pinkette a small nod before getting a look shot at her. "Ok, Ino I need to know who it is!"

"I can't say"

Sakura's muscle in her forehead probably popped from how frustrated she now was. She loved the gifts, but her temper was starting to get the better of her. "Ino…" She growled. "I better see them soon…"

"You will" Ino said with her hands up defensively. "Very soon I promise…" She looked around the white hospital wall for a calendar. "You'll see them, on the first day before Christmas" She then looked at her again and waved before slowly backing up. "And No…seeing them finally isn't the present."

"Then what is?"

"Well…" Ino started as she began to round the corner. The last thing Sakura caught before Ino disappeared was her crystal blue eyes and a strand of blond hair while saying these exact words: "They're part of the gift though…"

.

.

_~On the Third day before Christmas…_

.

.

Ino stopped in front of Naruto's apartment door, only to find a note tapped on and blowing in the freezing cold breeze. The blond hugged herself to keep warm as she leaned in to read it, but her eyes were starting to get too cold to even focus. Ino narrowed her eyes to focus a little more and finally made out the note. "Meet…at…Weapons Shop…" She recited before standing back up straight. 'He's buying her weapons this time?' she then thought as she turned around and walked down the steps to go out into the street.

She strolled down the snowy road for about a minute or so until she found the average ninja's shop for their best friends in battle. A Weapons Shop. After rubbing her gloved hands together, Ino pushed the door open and walked inside only to be overwhelmed with warmth. "Wow! It's warm in here…" The blond blurted as soon as she entered. Over on the other side of the room, the cashier and Naruto looked over to her and giggled.

"Yes" The woman at the counter answered as the blond made her way over. "I always be sure to keep this place nice and toasty during the winter" She smiled to Ino before looking at Naruto again. "Thank you dear, please come back soon" Ino stopped next to the other blond just as he smiled and nodded to the cashier. Then he looked at her.

"Here" Naruto said as he handed her three medium sized boxes. "Sakura-Chan's gifts for the day" He let out a small chuckle as the female blond looked inside one of the boxes. Inside held about four or five brand new sharpened Kunai knives. "She was running low last I checked" he then said as she shut the box again. Ino nodded. Sakura was talking about it the other day. If she was going on a mission anytime soon, she had to stop by the store beforehand to get a new Kunai set.

"Thanks Naruto" Ino said with a smile. "I'm sure she'll be happy to get them" With one last smile, the shorter blond turned on the heel and made her way over to the door. She took the handle with her right hand but stood frozen for a moment. It was freezing outside, and all nice and toasty inside. Then she heard Naruto calling for her; breaking her silence. "Y-yes Naruto?"

Ino looked over her shoulder and saw that as he looked at the ground his right hand rested on the cashier's counter. Her brow rose just as he began to speak. "Sakura-Chan…she…she likes the gifts right?" He finally asked; making her hand drop from the door's handle. Ino then turned to face him fully, but still lingered by the door.

"Naruto look at me" Ino then demanded. Said blond looked up and saw that she was giving him a rare, genuine smile. "Sakura loves each one. Especially the flowers you got her. She's been wearing the sweater and the scarf ever since she got each one. And, she's still very curious on who it is that's been getting her the nicer gifts. Naruto…Sakura really loves the gifts. Trust me" It took a moment to get a response from him, but he finally blushed, smiled and nodded back; telling her his thanks. She then nodded back and turned around to leave. And this time, she left without hesitation whatsoever.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura" Ino greeted outside the hospital. Sakura looked up from her lunch as she sat on the bench outside. She was snuggled up in her sweater as her scarf covered half her face. "I'm not sure how you can be eating out here—"

"They wouldn't let me eat inside"

Ino laughed after Sakura's response, and then sat down on the icy bench next to the pinkette. "On the third day before Christmas, someone special gave to you, three new kunai sets" She then said as she tapped the box on the top of the stack on her lap. Sakura looked over with a dango half way in her mouth and opened one up. The pig wasn't lying. They were new kunais, and not just _'any'_ kunais. They were the brand new ones: made with much better, stronger and lighter steel.

Sakura's eyes widened and the dango dropped from her mouth before she took the first box away from Ino's possession. "'_They'_ got me this?!" She then asked in a panic. "The new steeled ones are more pricey than the originals. Is this person rich or something?!"

"No…not really" Ino answered as Sakura shot her a quick look. "They saved up a lot of money and are just going out of the way to get these things for you. They kind of owe you these things too. You should be thankful—"

"I am thankful!" Sakura interrupted before looking away; both eyes shut. "But it's kind of hard to give someone your thanks if you never get to see them" She looked at Ino again and raised a brow expecting an answer or an explanation, but all the blond did was stand and begin walking away backwards, nearly hitting a tree.

"You'll see Sakura. Christmas Eve"

.

.

_~On the Second day before Christmas…_

.

.

"I like these ones." Ino said as she pointed to a pair of gloves on a small counter. Naruto bent over to look at them as well but his eyes only narrowed; gaining her attention. "What?! It's not like they're for you, you know!" Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah I know that" He said to her before pointing to the gloves. "Sakura-Chan may wear black gloves when she's in combat, but she doesn't exactly like that color" He then said. He held up a finger knowingly as he shut his eyes. Ino only stared at his with narrow eyes. "She probably would prefer white or a magenta color to complement her sweater and scarf"

"Oh don't act like such a know-it-all!" Ino yelped as she slapped his head with the white pair of gloves. "I'll get her white ok?" She then asked before walking away. Naruto laughed as he rubbed his head and stood up straight to follow her to the cashier. He didn't hear her mumbling annoyed words to herself, but he did hear the price. His eyes shot open just as Ino reached into her pocket for money. And before either of them knew it, he was holding his money to the cashier. Ino blinked before making fists with her raised hands. "Naruto, stop paying for stuff! I can handle it"

"Sorry but…" The blond Jinchuuriki trailed off as the woman behind the counter took the money from his hands. "It was a lot. And I felt bad…" Ino only sighed and took the gloves out of the shopping bag. Then she reached over and hit him in the head again.

"Don't feel bad" Ino said as he took the change. "Sakura isn't the only one who earns money by working at the Hospital part time!" The blond laughed as she set the gloves back in the bag, and then she turned to walk to the door. "I'll go give these to her. Prepare yourself for tomorrow ok?"

"Got it!" Naruto called before she left out the door. He let his hand fall down to his side after waving and turned around to set his head down in it while his elbow rested on the counter. "I sure hope Sakura-Chan doesn't kill me…"

* * *

"Sakura are your hands cold?" Ino asked as she followed the pinkette down the snowy road. Sakura looked up from rubbing her hands together and nodded before narrowing her eyes. "What?" Ino then asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sakura asked before stopping. Ino stopped beside her and smiled before holding up a bag. "Oh…you got me—" Ino went to answer but Sakura held up her finger to silence her before she could. "—let me guess…Gloves?"

Ino smiled again and nodded before rubbing her red nose. "Ok, on the second day before Christmas, your friends gave to you, two new gloves to wear in the winter!" Sakura smiled and reached inside just as Ino said this and pulled out the white pair Naruto had picked out for her. Then after saying thanks, she looked up and raised a brow; remembering that Ino had said '_Your friends'_ this time, other than '_Your best friend'_ or '_someone special'_.

"So, both of you got it? Or am I hearing things?"

"Yeah, your hearing is crystal clear!" Ino answered with a thumbs up. Then she let her hand fall back to her side. "I chose the style, they chose the color and…they paid. I told them I'd pay but they insisted. So deal with it darling!"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Alright, _'Darling'_ I'll deal with it" She then said as she put the gloves on. They were the perfect color and size. They matched perfectly with her outfit. "Ino" The said blond responded with a blink as the pinkette looked up blushing. "Do you think Naruto will like my new look here?" She asked, pointing out the sweater, scarf and gloves.

Ino smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he'd love it all." She then said. "In fact he'd think you're beautiful anyway. Knowing him" After saying this, both girls laughed but Sakura immediately stopped and grabbed the blond by the scarf and pulled her closer before jerking a gloved finger into her face.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with the Pig?!"

"Forehead it's me" Ino answered with a small laugh before reaching up to peel Sakura hands away from her dark purple scarf. "I'm just being nice and thinking '_Naruto_' like, ok? Just make sure '_you' _never do. It's really hard to make sense of things thinking like him" She laughed again and took a step away, only leaving her footprints in the snow in front of Sakura. "See you tomorrow Sakura! Last present and that's it till your birthday!" She disappeared in a cloud leaving Sakura with a surprised face. That was in three months.

"HEY!"

.

.

_~On the Last day before Christmas…_

.

.

"So you ready Blondie?"

Ino asked this as she and Naruto sat under a snow covered tree together in the middle of the field. Naruto let out a small shiver before nodding slightly. He twiddled with his fingers like Hinata would usually do as the other blond took out a kunai and a small plant. She saw him hug his legs closer and stuff his red nose between each one to warm it up. "You nervous?"

"A little…"

"Don't worry Naruto" Ino then said as she used the tree to help her stand. "I told Sakura to come down here for her last gift. If we get this right she won't even notice until afterwards." She took the small plant in one hand and pinned it to a branch on the side of the tree. "And even if it fails, she'll still be happy to see you" She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "If not, I'm sure she'll beat you senseless until she feels bad and then kiss the booboos all over!"

"Thanks Ino…"

"Don't sweat it!" Ino yelled after Naruto's sarcasm. He sighed as she began to walk away. "Good luck, and happy Christmas Eve…" He looked up just as she disappeared around the tree in the distance. He then saw her hand reach around the corner and hold up a thumb. He sighed again and stood up to hide himself a little better. Then his ear twitched. Sakura was coming. He could hear her.

'Ino better have a good reason for making me walk all the way out here…' Sakura mentally growled as she walked over a snow white plain. A cold breeze went by and blew her hair to the side; making her reach up and cover her face Kakashi style with her scarf. 'CHA! It's freakin cold out here!' Inner Sakura then yelled. Sakura nodded in agreement before stopping at a tree. Her eyes had caught something up on the branch. She lifted a brow. 'Is that…a mistletoe?'

The pinkette reached up with her right hand and pulled down the scarf, revealing the blush on her cheeks and the sweet smile plastered on her calm face. At that moment exactly she thought about Naruto. She shut her eyes. 'If only…he was here—' her eyes shot open as soon as she felt something pressed up against her lips, only to meet closed but very familiar eyes. Then the person pulled away causing her to gasp. "Naruto?!"

The blond Jinchuuriki reached up with both hands to block his face as he looked away but this didn't stop her. She lifted both hands and shoved him to the ground, surprising him. He was shocked that she didn't punch him. 'Ino…was right…'

"Naruto what the hell?!" Sakura yelled as she through her fist into her other hand. "When did you get home?!" She then yelled as he leaned up to lean on one arm while the other rubbed the back of his head. "Why did you choose to come see me now huh?!"

"Geez Sakura-Chan" Naruto started after she asked this. "I thought you'd be happy to see me" He set his hand down as she knelt down to pick him up by the collar; lifting up one fist to punch him in the face. "But I guess my homecoming isn't that bad. I mean you didn't care that I kissed you. You haven't said a single word or scolded me about '_that_' yet—"

"Don't get so cocky!" Sakura yelled as she punched the top of his head making him squeal in pain slightly. "Just because I didn't say anything about it yet doesn't mean I'm _'not'_ going to—"

"Will it be nice Sakura-Chan?" Naruto interrupted as he leaned in closer. The pinkette blushed and looked away making him adopt his perverted like smile. "Sakura-Chaaaaan…you liiiiiked it didn't you?" Sakura was now as pink as her hair as she tried to ignore the Uzumaki she still held. Naruto sighed after this and reached up to peel her hand away from his collar. He then took a step back. "You know. I think you good in the scarf I got you. It looks good with your hair."

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked over, only to see the blond looking at her up and down with a hand on his chin. "Y-you mean—?!" She looked around in a panic before looking at him with a fist in the air. "Where the hell is Ino!?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled before jerking a thumb over his shoulder to point out the tree in the distance. Sakura looked over his shoulder and narrowed her eyes. 'So…the _'special someone' _was Naruto huh…that damn pig…' The pinkette sighed and looked at Naruto before smiling. "Oh well, I'm guessing that was my last gift?"

"Yup" Naruto answered with a wink. He walked over and leaned in. "I'll recite her very words…" He then said before leaning back and clearing his throat. He then set his hands behind his back and shut his eyes. "On the last day before Christmas, your true love gave to you, a kiss under the mistletoe." He opened his eyes and wiped away the air in front of his face. "Ya, Ya. It's lame, but that's Ino for ya—"

Sakura's arms were around him before he could finish what he was saying. She rarely gave him hugs unless it was for something special. Like…saving a whole village from the Akatsuki. Or in that case…kissing her and saying something really cheesy. 'Strange…' Naruto thought as he lifted his hands to hug her back. 'But…I can deal with it…' The blond Jinchuuriki smiled and shut his eyes as he enjoyed the embrace. They both were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed Ino sneak away silently to leave them be.


End file.
